(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device, and in particular, a holding device for securing the top mounting section of a container to stop leakage of odor from the container.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Liquid waste have been generated in food industries and in other industries. Large containers are used to contain the liquid waste to prevent leakage as well as the dissipation of bad smell from the container. However, it has not been found any container which could prevent the dissipation of bad smell and the leakage of the liquid waste.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show conventional holding device for container. As shown in FIG. 1, the container 1 contains polluted used water A and a top cover 11 is used to cover the container 1 to prevent the leakage of polluted water A. However, the top cover 11 could not isolate the smell produced by the polluted water A.
As shown in FIG. 2, the oil container 2 contains waste oil B and a funnel C is required for the tank 2. When the tank 2 is fully filled, the heavy oil tank 2 is a burden to the user.
Referring to FIG. 3, the garbage tank 3 has a moveable top cover 31 and a linking shaft to uplift the top cover 3. When the top cover 31 is lifted, liquid waste is dumped into the garbage tank 3, after that, the top cover 31 lightly touches the top edge of the garbage tank 3. However the top cover 31 could not prevent odor from dissipating from the garbage tank 3. When the liquid waste is to be removed from the garbage tank 3, the top cover 31 cannot be removed from the garbage tank 3 and therefore, the top cover 31 interferes the operation in discarding garbage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a holding device for securing the top mounting section of a container which mitigates the above drawbacks.